Dark Past
by Lupitaa Amaaro B
Summary: Alice es una chica de 17 años, vive con un padrastro delante de la gente es una "chica normal".Jasper es un chico de 18 años, vive con su familia adoptiva es un "chico normal", le gusta divertirse..suenan distintos, sin embargo, tiene algo en comun..AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**oLaa! bueno pues este es mi primer fic! wi! Porfavor no sean malos tal vez no soy muy buena escritora pero espero mejorar ^_^ bueno pues mejor les dejo el primer capitulo tal vez me odien T_T o no le entiendan por que la verdad si es un poco confuso jaja..bien pues mejor los dejo leer ^_^ **

**

* * *

  
**

**Alice POV**

_Miro la ventana, suspiro, hoy el día es lindo pero por desgracia yo no puedo salir, solo tengo derecho a mejor dicho creo que mis derechos se esfumaron desde le momento en que mi madrastra murió. Ahora mi vida es un completo asco, ¿de que hablo? De lo dolorosa que ha sido mi vida durante los últimos 5 años. ¿mi vida? Mi vida se perdió desde que mi padre biológico murió. ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó? ¿Cómo fue que termine siendo humillada de esta forma? ¿Cómo es que no he tenido el valor suficiente de gritar la verdad? Tal vez es algo confuso pero…esas preguntas están presentes en mi mente todos los días, después de todo no tengo a nadie que me escuche me consideran una loca por hablar sola en mi habitación ó por el simple hecho de no querer soltar mi cuaderno no, no es un simple cuaderno, yo he estado escribiendo en él durante todo este tiempo y este "simple" cuaderno es mi Diario y él es mi mejor amigo y confidente solo el sabe como me siento y como en realidad ha sido mi vida…me duele recordarla sin embargo tengo que ser fuerte para poder…suspiro, mi padrastro llego y con él mi mas grande dolor…_

-¡Alice! Ven cariño- me llama desde la planta baja de _su_ casa

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto

-Ya te he dicho que no me hables en ese tono de voz

-No se a que te refieres- la verdad si sé, él se enoja cuando no hago las cosas como él quiere.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo-

-Esta bien, quise decir; ¿Qué te apetece cenar hoy?-le pregunto mientras me dirijo a la cocina, para preparar algo.

-No te preocupes-me dice mientras se acerca con pasos silentes hacia mí-hoy no tengo hambre-

Bien al parecer esta noche podría dormir temprano…a menos que…

De la nada, sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo…y colocaba su boca cerca mi oído…

-Pero no te preocupes…tengo ganas del postre…

-No quiero- sé exactamente a lo que se refería cuando quería _postre_…estoy ¡harta!...

-¡Escúchame!, a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo si tu quieres o no, vives en mí casa, bajo mis reglas y bajo mi tutela así que ya no te hagas la difícil ¿quieres?...ya te lo dije te acostumbrarás…

-No lo creo-digo en un susurro mientras me lleva a la fuerza a _su_ recámara…

Creo que ya se imaginaran lo que me hizo…ahora son las siete de la mañana…él tiene que trabajar así que se levanta y toma una ducha…yo me quedo en su cama…no sé por que le gusta hacer _eso _conmigo, cuando con todo el dinero que tiene podría conseguirse una prostituta y así la tendría mas fácil…y no me condenaría a esto…solo puedo estar aquí…acostada…llorando…a causa del asco, dolor, tristeza, melancolía, y muchas otras emociones que producen muchos de los recuerdos que rondan en mi mente…

Se acerca lentamente a la cama y me voltea para que lo vea de frente…

-Ya cálmate, la verdad no se por que lloras, yo me la paso increíble cuando _estoy_ contigo- obviamente entendí el doble significado de esa palabra-

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto, se supone que eres mi padrastro, no deberías de hacerme esto- estallo en llanto-no puedo seguir, por favor, no vuelvas a obligarme a…_eso._

-Nena, yo sé que te cuesta entenderlo pero…-

-A mi no me cuesta entender nada, TU eres el que no entiende…soy tu hija ¿Por qué...haces esto?

-Por que eres linda, además no soy un viejo apenas tengo 28, no me digas que no te dejo bien satisfecha- trato de sonar seductor, já, solo logró darme mas repugnancia.

-aún así, eso no cambia el hecho de que seas mi padre, y para tu información ¡NUNCA me ha gustado!, ¡ME DAS ASCO!-

Bien creo que no fue buen momento para gritarle…me dio una bofetada…dejándome tirada en el suelo.

-Mira niña, vives aquí, yo te alimento, yo te doy estudios, yo gasto mucho dinero en ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecérmelo…-al parecer después de que se desahogó, estuvo un poco mas tranquilo- hoy llegaré tarde…y creo que llegaré un poco cansado así que no quiero que te hagas la difícil ¿entendiste?

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero!- repliqué

-¡Y yo ya te dije que mientras estés aquí tendrás que obedecerme!

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Esa siempre ha sido mi pregunta-

-¿Por que? Ya te lo dije, eres una chica muy linda, sabes, creo estas mejor que tu madre-

-¿Es por _ella_ verdad?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tú siempre decías que _ella_ y yo en verdad parecíamos madre e hija, ¿por esa razón haces _esto_ conmigo? ¿Por qué te la recuerdo?

-Claro que no, _mi_ esposa es mejor que tú

-¿Quisiste decir era, no?

-No ella aún lo es

-Claro que no, ¡tú y yo sabemos que ella murió hace 5 años!

En ese momento parecía que tenia un tipo de esquizofrenia, busco con la vista alguna cosa, después tomo un vaso de cristal, que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, y me lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza, pero pude reaccionar a tiempo y lo esquivé.

-¡Ella no murió!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya es momento de que lo aceptes!

-¡Ya basta! No quiero seguir discutiendo, limpia eso, mejor me iré al trabajo y ya sabes lo que espero de ti hoy…

Salió furioso de la habitación, y al salir de la casas cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Solo pude quedarme ahí, pensando en una solución, lo que me faltaba, que tuviera problemas de esquizofrenia. Ahora tenía que crear un plan para zafarme de él, y muchas cosas estaban a mi favor…por ahora solo pude darme una ducha, cambiarme e ir a la escuela…

**Bien tal vez no fue nada bueno**

**Perdon! :/ pero ps mi inspiración se va asi de la nada**

**Las cosas se me olvidan :/ (sufro de severas lagunas mentales)  
**

**Bien se aceptan sugerencias, y me gustan las críticas constructivas…**

**Por cierto este fic. lo estoy haciendo yO (¬¬! Soy excelente para explicarme) **

** ^^ y sean sinceros se aceptan ideas nuevas ^^ cualquier duda dejen un Review! :D **

**Se cuidan :)**

**adiiOx **

**Lüpiitä ^^**


	2. Su Regreso

**Hola! Oigan hoy traje a Jasper conmigo ^^**

**Saluda jazz!**

**Jasper: Ola nenas! O.!**

**Luyiix: ¬¬ **

**Jasper: ¿que?**

**Luyiix: no nada…mejor les dejamos leer..no quiero que sepan detalles de lo que te haré ¬¬ (muajaja)**

**Jasper: Luyiix, ¿que haces con ese libro?..NOO! una version barata de la Guerra Civil! O.O T_T**

**Luyiix: (muajaja) eso te enseñará! xD**

**No se preocupen se los dejaré completo ^^**

**Aquí el 2º cap.!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alice's POV:**

Bien, tranquila Alice, todo va a estar bien no es bueno que escuches las críticas de los demás, ni sus comentarios, ¡porque ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que es vivir como tu vives!

Ok entro al aula numero 15, Historia, nunca fue, y hasta hoy en día, sigue sin ser mi mejor clase.

Toda la clase fue muy aburrida. Uff! Bien siguiente clase, Deportes, no es necesario entrar a esa clase, ya cumplí con los ejercicios. Supongo que tendré esa clase libre.

Pero como siempre los profesores arruinan todo.

Voy y recojo mi examen de historia. ¡¿Que?!

-Pero profe, ¡yo no puedo reprobar el examen!

- Pues entonces es hora de que empiece a buscar un tutor señorita Brandon

-bien…

-Aunque también hay otra forma de pasar su semestre, señorita

O estoy loca ó ese maldito me esta haciendo insinuaciones no muy decentes. Pero bueno veamos que pasa, tal vez me estoy imaginando cosas.

-¿ah si? Y ¿Cuál es?- pregunte con la esperanza de que no me pidiera lo que creía que pediría.

-bueno pues ó se consigue un tutor desde este momento ó yo tendré que asesorarla en la materia

-¿Usted?- bien eso no me lo esperaba, como lo dije antes me estaba imaginando cosas.

-Si, pero usted decide señorita Brandon, vamos empezando el semestre y ya esta fallando en sus exámenes de diagnostico.

-No se preocupe, profesor, buscaré apoyo.

-Bien la veré después señorita.

Y con eso salí del aula. Iba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que no miré por donde iba hasta que termine en la parte más lejana de la escuela.

Bien siquiera podía sentarme y ordenar mis pensamientos, tratando de concentrarme en como conseguirme un alumno que me ayudara en la Historia. Lo mas seguro es que nadie quiera asesorarme ¿porque? Muy sencillo aquí todos saben lo que "hago" con mi "padre" aunque todos creen que yo lo hago porque quiero y sin saber nada de mi me rechazan, me ignoran, me señalan, en resumen me discriminan y parte de eso todos creen que soy una cualquiera que se acuesta con su padre.

-¡Hola, Hola!, preciosa, ¿que estas haciendo aquí tu solita eh?- ¿Qué acaso nunca puedo estar por completo en mis pensamientos? Odio que me traten así.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así, ¡estúpido!-

-¡Uy! ¿Y porque no eh? ¿Acaso solo lo haces con tu padre?-me preguntó obviamente en sentido de burla

-¡Deja de decir eso!- ¡Dios! Cuanto detesto que me lo recuerden

-¿Por qué si es la verdad no?, todos aquí lo saben, Kendra te advirtió, que te fueras el ciclo escolar anterior o se iba a encargar de que todo el instituto se enteraría de tus "aventuritas" con tu padre- y tenia razón ya me lo había dicho antes, pero mi padre dijo que eran puras estupideces y que no me ayudaría en nada, porque eso no cambiaría.

-no me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, yo no me iré y no voy a huir de ustedes.- Ojala que le quede bien claro que yo no voy a ceder, si algo bueno he aprendido de mi padrastro, Alexander Mandrakis, es que no debo de dejarme ganar por las habladurías de nadie.

-Ah… ¿no te importa? ¿Enserio?...y acaso… ¿esto si te importa?-

Dijo mientras entre él y otro chico, que sabrá Dios de donde salio, me acorralaron en la pared del edificio. Eso no era justo ellos eran dos y yo solo una, sin embargo, eso no les impidió que entre los dos trataran de quitarme el uniforme a la fuerza, sentía sus manos recorrer cada parte de mi piel, que iban desnudando agresivamente, solo podía gritar y rezar porque alguien me escuchara, aunque claro muchas personas de las que escucharan no lo tomarían en cuenta, si es que escuchaban, estábamos en una zona muy alejada de los demás, ya no soportaba el asco, tenía ganas de quitármelos de encima y correr, correr, seguir corriendo hasta que mis piernas se cansaran, y así no tener que volver nunca más a ese lugar, pero todo lo que hacía era en vano, nadie me escucharía, para que fuera peor, las clases ya habían terminado, la escuela, en ese momento, debería de estar totalmente vacía, no había nadie que me ayudara, nadie que me escuchara, nadie a quien acudir, solo estaba yo sola, como siempre, tragándome mi dolor, al final me canse de gritar, ¿para que lo hacía?, nadie me iba a escuchar ó nadie acudiría a ayudarme, era mejor dejarlos hacerme lo que se les viniera en gana…

Pero esto no duró mucho, yo tenía mis ojos cerrados, no quería ver lo que esos desgraciados me harían, pero de pronto oí la voz de alguien, una voz muy conocida, pero no podía ser…_él_ lo había dejado de ver hace mucho tiempo. Solo escuchaba voces, voces muy lejanas…diciendo…

-¡Alice! ¿Estas bien?- de una forma tan protectora y tan preocupada, y me di cuenta de que si podía ser _él _Tome valor y abrí mis ojos, para asegurarme de que era cierto...quería comprobar que había cumplido su promesa y había ido a mi rescate…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien,-dije mientras abría mis ojos lentamente, para ver su tierno rostro, mientras que de reflejar angustia y temor ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de alivio…- ahora estoy bien, Jason- dije mientras le sonreía.

-¡Que bien!- me dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande y mas tranquila, y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

No lo había notado, pero ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. ¡Rayos! Estaba oscureciendo. Necesitaba llegar a casa rápido, en ese momento trate de correr hacía mi casa, pero alguien me tomó por la cintura, no mentiré, por un momento creí que eran esos dos malditos de nuevo, así que estaba decidida a enfrentarlos…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quien te crees para…-me congele, estaba viendo a quien yo creía que veía, era _el_ entonces no estaba delirando, si era él…

-Tranquila- dijo mientras lentamente me soltaba- solo quería saber si estabas bien, Allie -me dice con esa sonrisa, tan sincera y divertida.

-Entonces si eres tu…-dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, a los que durante tanto tiempo deseé estar en ellos de nuevo.-no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…Jason

Yo tenía lagrimas en los ojos…aún no cabía en la impresión…esperaba que esto no fuera una ilusión o una triste broma que mi mente me estaba jugando…pero no él no era una ilusión, me estaba sosteniendo en sus, ahora fornidos, brazos de esa manera tan protectora como siempre solía hacerlo…antes…cuando estábamos…juntos en el orfanato…

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho Allie- dijo mientras me soltaba, lentamente y me miraba de frente, sonriendo, esa sonrisa que cuando era mas pequeña me hacía suspirar y con la que soñaba todas las noches, con la esperanza de que esa sonrisa nunca desapareciera.

-¡Mírate! Has crecido mucho Jason!, y te ves muy fuerte- le dije mientras veía que tanto me sacaba de estatura, lo cual era mucho.

-Lo soy Allie, por cierto, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tu sola?- me pregunto de forma tan seria que por un momento me asusto.

-Bueno, es que yo estaba tranquila, aquí, pensando en mis asuntos y esos malditos llegaron y…-solo de recordar lo que me había hecho, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que romper en llanto.

-No te preocupes, Allie, yo te protegeré a partir de este momento…

No pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonreírle…

* * *

**Bien, se que no es muy bueno, pero es que**

**mis ideas no estan fluyendo muy bien últimamente**

**xD**

**bueno me voy dejen sus Reviews!**

**^^ xD**

**Jasper: ¡hey! **

**Luyiix: ¿Qué pasa jazz?**

**Jasper: ¡No es justo!**

**Luyiix: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Jasper: yo no aparecí ¬¬**

**Luyiix: es porque aún no es tu turno jazz**

**Jasper: ¿y cuando voy a salir yo?**

**Luyiix: después..no te preocupes**

**Jasper: ¡espera!**

**Luyiix: ¿que pasa ahora?**

**Jasper: ¿Quién es ese tal Jason? ¬¬ se esta robando mi…mi..**

**Luyiix: ¿tu que?**

**Jasper: mi…mi momento.. u_u**

**Luyiix: ¿porque?**

**Jasper: porque YO Jasper Whitlock soy el héroe de la historia ^^**

**Luyiix: no te pongas celoso, ya tendras tu momento y será grandioso. ^^  
**

**Jasper: eso espero ¬¬**

**Luyiix: bien ahora despidete de las lectoras jazzy! **

**Jasper: *en tono seductor* adios nenas! n_n**

**Luyiix: adios!, algun día te arrepentiras de hacer todo esto! ¬¬**

**Jasper: ¿Hacer que cosa?**

**Luyiix: ¡Ser lindo! ^^!**

**Jasper: ok, chicas, creo que nosotros nos vamos *sonriendo pícaramente* **

**Luyiix: si, tenemos unas cosas que hacer ¿verdad Jazzy?**

**Jasper: si, *ambos nos dirjimos a la habitacion de Jazz xD*, *asomandose antes de cerrar la puerta* no se preocupen, siguen ustedes! *guiñendo un ojo* llegaré cuando menos lo esperen, para tomarlas por sorpresa...**

**Luyiix: si, ya, ya, adios! * cerrando la puerta con llave***

**_Dejen sus Reviews! ñ.ñ_**

**xD  
**


	3. Reacciones

Hola! Hola!...jaja…

Christti: u_u lo siento, pero no, Jasper no será el tutor de Historia a mi me hubiera gustado tambien pero no; porque cuando él y Alice se conozcan el fic irá mas o menos como a la mitad.  por cierto haha…no te preocupes…aquí te traje a Jasper! Será tuyo por todo el cap.! ^^

Bien aquí el 3er. Cap.!

* * *

Solo miraba sus ojos, que al parecer me tenían hipnotizada. De pronto reaccioné; miré mi reloj…las 8:30 pm. El temor se apoderó de mí como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Pero algo había cambiado. ¿Qué? Aún no lo sabía.

-¡Alexander va a matarme!-exclamé preocupada, alterada, y algo dramática. Tal vez exageré…pero era verdad; iba a matarme.

Según él hoy saldría tarde, pero nunca se sabe…

¿Qué tal y regresaba temprano hoy? ¿Y si ya me esperaba en la puerta de la casa? ¿Qué haría yo? Esto era un auténtico desastre. Y lo peor de todo; yo no me quería ir.

-Allie, no quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿Quién es Alexander?- me preguntó Jason.

Pero había algo raro en su voz…creí escuchar un poco de resentimiento, molestia… ¿celos?No lo creo; siempre le dije a Jason que no quería nada mas. ¿sería posible qe aun sintiera lo mismo?¿¡Pero qué cosas digo?! Debe ser un producto de mi imaginación. Sí, eso es. Mi imaginación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?- me preguntó impaciente

-Es mi…padre- exclamé, y después dejé salir un suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? ¿Que acaso él no merece respeto de parte de su hija?- me dice, en tono divertido, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio mi rostro- amm…¿lo siento?

-No te preocupes. En parte tienes razón…pero él no se merece ningún respeto…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque pues…se supone que si te respetan, la gente hace lo mismo, pero si él no me respeta como esperas que lo respete…

- A ver Allie ¿De que hablas?-

-Nada, olvídalo. Mejor me iré antes de que llegue y no me encuentre.-

Acto seguido, solté un gran, mejor dicho, enorme suspiro…

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando siento como Jason me detiene, tomándome de la muñeca.

- ¡¿Estas loca?!...no dejaré que te vallas sola a estas horas, ya es muy tarde- Jason se quedó pensativo por unos momentos- que tal si ¿Yo mismo te acompaño a tu casa?

¡¿Acaso estaba loco?!, lo que menos quiero es que Alexander lo vea. seguramente lo interrogará, ó ¿que tal si lo golpea?. Jamás me perdonaría eso…

-No, no te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola…-

-Alice, es muy tarde. ¿que tal que tratan de aprovecharse de ti, como esos imbéciles?- me dijo en tono de reproche- de verdad, déjame acompañarte…¿si, Allie?

-Esta bien, pero necesito llegar rápido- Sucumbí. Simplemente no podía negárselo. Me sentí fatal en aquel momento.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto cumplí mi mayoría de edad y salí del orfanato, me otorgaron una licencia y como ahora ya puedo hacer uso del dinero de mis padres, me compre un auto…-dijo con orgullo. la verdad, estoy orgullosa de que ya no sea el mismo niño indefenso y melancólico de antes; ahora ya es un hombre de bien.

Entramos al auto, y me sorprendí de lo bien que me sentía en compañía de Jason. Sinceramente, extrañaba su compañía, su amistad, sus palabras que siempre me alentaban a seguir. Cuando me dí cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Eran cerca de las 9:00pm.

Primero salió él, del auto, y después se dirigió a abrir la puerta del copiloto, para que yo pudiera salir; eso era algo que siempre ha gustado de él, es tan caballeroso, respetuoso, lindo…e infinidad de cualidades que posee; sostiene mi mano con tanta delicadeza, como si de una princesa se tratara.

-Ves te dije que estaría bien que yo te trajera a tu casa.- me dice con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción; mientras seguía sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza.

-Si, amm…Jason…te molestaría soltar mi mano- le pido con algo miedo, esperando que no se ofenda o algo.

-¿Por qué? A mi me gusta estar así contigo.-

-Jason tengo que entrar a mi casa; me gustaría poder platicar más tiempo contigo pero…- le digo esperando que entienda y se valla antes que Alexander llegue.

-Si; no te preocupes Alice, debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer; aparte de que pues tal vez…después de la mala experiencia de hace unos momentos, debes de estar cansada ó te sientes mal. Lo mejor es que me vaya.- creo que trató de sonar convincente, pero no lo logró. Pude notar como casi rogaba porque me quedara con él un poco más.

-Si, es eso…aparte de que como te dije; mi padre me mataría, literalmente, si no llega y encuentra todo como el quiere.-

Lentamente me acerco a Jason e intento darle un beso en la mejilla. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea, en ese momento pareciera que anticipó mis movimientos, girando su cabeza y haciendo en mis labios levemente rozaran los suyos. Después, para mi sorpresa…los míos le respondieron y, entre ambos, lo que empezó como un leve roce; se transformó en… ¿un beso? ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Rápidamente reaccioné, me separe de él, alarmada de lo débil que me comporte.

-Lo mejor… es que… ya …entre a mi casa… ¡adiós!-y sin mas, me di la vuelta y corrí dentro de la casa. No me preocupe en mirar atrás ni vez.

Entré y cerré la puerta de un golpe, me recargue en ella, y me deje caer, aún con la sorpresa de cómo es que había sido capaz de besarlo, lo único que había hecho fue darle esperanza; lleve mi mano en puño a mi corazón, como si de esa forma, pudiera enmendar el daño que, a partir de este momento, había hecho al que fue mi amigo y mi confidente de hace solo algunos años, solo lo haría sufrir, ¡soy la peor persona del mundo! No podría soportarlo… y, sin previo aviso, estallé en llanto…tomé valor, de donde pude y me puse de pie, aun apoyada en la pared sentía que mis fuerzas me traicionarían, en cualquier instante. El único lugar al que se me ocurrió ir fue a mi habitación, junte las fuerzas necesarias para arrastrar mis pies hasta dicho lugar, al entrar, el mayor de mis temores de había vuelto realidad, ahí estaba él; sentado en mi cama, con gesto de reproche, voltee a ver la ventana; abierta. Sospechas confirmadas.

-Alice, Alice, Alice…¿Qué te he dicho de traer _amigos_ a casa?- dijo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi.- Además, ¿Porque llegas a esta hora? ¿Mírate?- dice mientras señala mi uniforme desarreglado

-Lo siento, es que tuve un contratiempo en la escuela- y era verdad, si en primera esos malditos no me hubieran molestado y no hubieran tratado de….ugh! no quiero recordarlo…

-Si claro, ya ví que tipo de _contratiempos _tenías- me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y al parecer, faltó poco para que me dijera que me había ido de _facilita_ con Jason

-No, Alex, no es lo que tu…bueno…el…yo…no...de…verdad…no paso nada…solo pues...fue…-solo tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido alguno.

-¡¿Qué?! A ver… dime entonces ¿Cuál fue tu _contratiempo_?-estaba aún más molesto; aún así no le diré la verdad…

-Pues…es que…al parecer…mi profesor de Historia…cree que necesito un tutor en la materia- respondí con la intención de que no preguntara mas; por suerte así fue.

-Esta Bien…-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave por dentro- aunque me gustaría saber…

-¿Qué cosa?- exclame preocupada, debido a la forma tan seria en que me había hablado.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES EL QUE VINO CONTIGO?!- bueno, esto estaba mal, jamás lo vi tan…molesto…por un instante me imagine a un verdadero padre sermoneando a su hija, por llegar con un chico a su casa.

-Tranquilo, solo era un viejo amigo del orfanato…-dije con un poco de melancolía…

-Bien…pero ¡Escúchame bien Alice!, si no quieres que algo malo le pase a tu _amiguito_…no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió allá…- ¿acaso se refería al beso?

Creo que obviamente se refería a eso, tendré que hablar con Jason sobre esto, no puedo dejar que se haga tantas ilusiones, no quiero lastimarlo…

-¡Alice!, mira, yo no quiero que mi hija, ande por ahí con cualquier tipo; ¡¿como no sabes que ese maldito o cualquier otro malnacido quiera propasarse contigo?!¡eh!..mira, ya no quiero discutir sobre tu _amigo..._¿Sabes que? Mejor descansa, hoy vengo en realidad cansado, iré a dormir; que pases buena noche.- dijo mientras su expresion se suavisava

Aquí hay algo raro, él por mas cansado que venga…siempre me exige _eso_…tengo que averiguar que le pasa, además de que creí que me golpearía sin previo aviso o algo…pero no, no hizo nada…solo me amenzó y actuó como cualquier padre le gritaría a su hija; _si esta llegara a estas horas de la noche y se bajara de un auto con un amigo y se besara con el mientras que su padre la vigila por la ventana del cuarto de ella_. Esto esta muy extraño. como dije, Alexander jamás me ha tratado como una hija...hasta el dia de hoy...

Por ahora me dedicaré a darme una ducha y hacer mis deberes, mañana será otro día…

* * *

**amm..bno pss la vdd este cap. Va dedicado a:**

**Alice-halenn**

**wii!!! que me ayudo **

**con este cap.**

**Gracias!!***

**bno aun azi siento que no qedo muy bn :/ **

**Espero que los demas sean mejores…**

**El siguiente cap. será **

**Jasper's POV**

**wii xD haha….oiigan…**

**¿alguien sabe donde quedó Jazz? O.O**

**Se lo deje a Christti**

**umm…bno se que esta en buenas manos (muajaja)**

**xD**

**bien bien me voy…gracias x los Reviews!* **

**adioz!***


End file.
